Une valse à trois milles temps
by Uki96
Summary: Lorsque l'Univers attend plus de trois milles ans pour unir deux personnes, mieux vaux tard que jamais après tout.


Hola ! Personne (ne jamais dire personne, ça va finir comme Ulysse et Polyphème sinon) ne lira cette fic, mais pour les quelques initiés, je vous préviens, c'est un peu enfantin comme vision de la chose, tant pis XD

 **Rating :** K  
 **Disclaimer :** Fuck my life, je les aime mais ils sont fictifs  
 **Note :** J'ai emprunté l'AU des âmes sœurs qui ont des marques sur leurs corps à AO3 et Tumblr, et ce prompt m'a été inspiré d'un post sur Tumblr

ENJOY !

* * *

Lorsque l'on naît, une marque apparaît sur le corps, désignant ainsi votre âme sœur. Un simple nom est donné, permettant aux gens de pouvoir se retrouver afin de créer une union quasi parfaite.

Pendant fort longtemps, tout le monde y voyait la preuve que l'on était destiné à rencontrer l'Amour et même la science fut incapable de l'expliquer. Cependant, il arriva de rares exceptions, des gens avec plusieurs marques, d'autres avec aucune ou encore d'autres qui ne rencontrèrent jamais leurs âmes sœurs.

* * *

 _3 500 ans plus tôt._

Lorsque Shepseheret accoucha du petit Ahkmenrah, son père, le Pharaon Merenkahre, fut un peu surpris de découvrir, caché en dessous de sa clavicule, un curieux assemblage de lettres qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Les deux parents furent inquiets. Ces marques ressemblaient étrangement à l'alphabet grec, sans pour autant avoir les belles rondeurs et spirales si caractéristiques des Hellènes.

Merenkahre fut cependant sous le charme de son deuxième-né, qu'importe si son âme sœur possédait un nom que personne ne pouvait lire.

Lorsque Kahmunrah découvrit avec stupeur son tout nouveau petit-frère, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un moment de jalousie à la découverte de la marque étrangère. Lui n'en possédait pas, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit-frère ou même ses parents en avaient une.

* * *

 _30 Novembre 1965._

Lorsque le premier cri de Larry Daley fut poussé, l'infirmière annonça avec un grand sourire ''c'est un garçon, Madame Daley !''

La tout nouvelle maman tendit les bras, récupérant son nouveau-né et l'observant avec amour.

Son regard fut cependant attiré par une marque sombre, juste au-dessus du cœur du nourrisson.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda la mère avec inquiétude.

L'infirmière se pencha et fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle reconnue la marque.

\- Oh Madame, c'est une marque d'âme sœur, vous savez ? Je suis si contente pour vous !

\- Oh ? Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette langue ? Je n'ai jamais… c'est un oiseau là ?

L'infirmière sourit un peu plus.

\- Ce sont des hiéroglyphes, Madame Daley, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'ils signifient en revanche !

La mère du petit Larry Daley soupira un grand coup. Par quel miracle son fils allait-il trouver son âme sœur ? Des hiéroglyphes ? Cela voulait forcément dire que son âme sœur était une Egyptienne ?

Voyant bien la surprise que provoquait la nouvelle chez la mère, l'infirmière se garda bien de lui dire que les hiéroglyphes n'étaient plus utilisés depuis des siècles, et que par conséquent, son âme sœur ne devait plus être de ce monde.

Oui de rares cas existaient où les âmes sœurs ne se rencontraient pas car des siècles, voir des millénaires, les séparaient, sans aucune possibilité de rencontre.

* * *

 _3 500 ans plus tôt._

\- Mama ! Mama !

La petite voix fluette résonnait dans les couloirs de l'immense palais, Ahkmenrah courant sur les dalles en marbre.

Shepseheret se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de son plus jeune enfant, abandonnant pour un court instant ses devoirs de Grande Epouse Royale pour revêtir son rôle de mère.

\- Oui mon canard ?

Ahkmenrah se mit à bouder.

\- Je ne suis pas un canard ! Je suis un puissant faucon !

La reine se mit à rire doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés de son enfant.

\- Oui mon petit Ahkmenrah.

Le jeune prince était surexcité et ne tenait plus en place.

\- Mama, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Shepseheret observa ce que lui montrait son fils, sous son pectoral, reconnaissant sans peine la marque.

\- Mon chéri, tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé des âmes sœurs ?

Ahkmenrah fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme toi et Père ?

Shepseheret sourit avec douceur.

\- Exactement, comme le Pharaon et moi. Et vois-tu, dit-elle en montrant l'intérieur de son bras, où le nom Merenkahre était inscrit en hiéroglyphes, ceci est le nom de ton père, mon âme sœur.

Ahkmenrah observa l'inscription avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais, Mama, pourquoi moi je n'ai pas de hiéroglyphes ? Je ne comprends pas.

Shepseheret soupira. Bien sûr que son plus jeune garçon allait poser cette question un jour ou l'autre.

\- Mon petit. Il existe quelques exceptions dans ce monde.

\- Ah bon ?

Ahkmenrah n'avait pas l'air content de cette découverte.

\- Bien sûr, surenchérit sa mère. Tu vois ton grand frère ? Il ne possède pas de marques. Et bien toi, ton âme sœur n'est sûrement pas d'ascendance égyptienne.

Ahkmenrah ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ca veut dire que j'épouserai une princesse méditerranéenne ?!

Shepseheret sourit.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, mon cher enfant.

Pourquoi retirer l'innocence et l'émerveillement d'un enfant et lui dire que l'écriture ancrée en lui n'avait rien de commun avec les peuples helléniques ou étrusques ou même d'une quelconque langue asiatique ?

* * *

 _1983._

Larry Daley allait sur ses 18 ans. Il allait enfin quitter le lycée et rentrer dans les études supérieures. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet enfer qu'était l'école. Bienvenue à l'université.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il rencontrerait son âme sœur lors de ces études d'Histoire.

Ayant grandi avec d'étranges idéogrammes sur son corps, Larry ne s'était jamais posé la question de leur signification. Lorsqu'il apprit pour la première fois l'existence des âmes sœurs et le pourquoi du comment des marques sur son corps, il eut un moment de doute. Pourquoi des hiéroglyphes étaient-ils sur son corps ? Pourquoi un tel message de la part de l'Univers ? Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas remonter le temps pour aller découvrir l'époque des pharaons. Il n'était même pas plus intéressé que ça par l'Egypte Antique.

Tous ses amis du lycée possédaient des noms typiques, allant de la simple Angelica, jusqu'au plus sophistiqué Chu-Jung, mais tous, sans exception, possédaient des noms actuels. Excepté Larry.

Il était si fier de sa marque mais en même temps si désespéré. Il voulait tellement rencontré son âme sœur. Il s'imaginait souvent à quoi ressemblerait la femme de ses rêves, sûrement une belle Egyptienne à la peau satinée, couleur du caramel. Il aimait beaucoup le caramel.

Larry avait donc décidé de forcer le destin et de s'inscrire dans l'une des meilleures facultés d'Histoire de New York, afin de pouvoir s'ouvrir plus d'opportunités de rencontrer sa potentielle âme sœur.

* * *

 _3 500 plus tôt._

Lorsque, le couteau lui trancha la gorge, Ahkmenrah ressentit deux choses, de l'effroi et de la tristesse.

De l'effroi à l'idée de voir son propre frère lui trancher la gorge avec un rire sardonique.

De la tristesse de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré son âme sœur au nom si particulier.

La froideur de la mort s'empara de lui, alors que son sang vermeil colorait ses draps d'une teinte pourpre.

La dernière pensée d'Ahkmenrah se tourna vers Osiris, priant pour qu'il lui accorde au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir découvrir sa moitié dans le monde des morts.

* * *

 _New-York, présent._

Larry commença à en avoir marre de ce musée. Alors comme ça les expositions prenaient vie la nuit ? Mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ?

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait bloqué avec son fils dans la section égyptienne, Cecil s'étant enfui avec la tablette d'Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah qui était encore en train d'hurler dans son sarcophage.

Larry se retourna. Bien sûr ! Le pharaon était le seul qui pouvait contrôler la tablette !

Passant devant les gardes anubites, Larry se dépêcha de pousser le haut du sarcophage. Bordel, c'était lourd ce machin !

Lorsque le pharaon apparut enfin, démailloter de toutes ses bandelettes, Larry fut surpris de découvrir le visage angélique d'un jeune pharaon plein de prestance.

Instantanément, il se senti attiré vers le jeune homme à la peau couleur de caramel. Comme s'il venait enfin de trouver un oasis après une traversée du Désert.

* * *

Lorsque tout le musée fut enfin ramené en sécurité dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, Larry respira un bon coup, s'appuyant momentanément sur Ahkmenrah.

Remarquant avec horreur sa bourde, Larry se dépêcha de se redresser, s'excusant platement auprès du pharaon.

Ahkmenrah sourit gentiment.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Larry, Gardien de Brooklyn.

Larry sourit bêtement. Il aimait entendre Ahkmenrah prononcer son nom, c'était stupide n'est-ce pas ? De vouloir entendre son nom de la bouche d'un pharaon mort depuis plus de trois milles ans.

\- Eh bien, Gardien de Brooklyn, je vais aller me reposer dans mon sarcophage, souhaites-tu m'y accompagner ?

Larry haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Bien sûr, fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Allongé dans son cercueil, Ahkmenrah observait Larry avec curiosité.

\- Larry, pourras-tu remettre mes effets sur leurs présentoirs ?

Larry hocha la tête, récupérant machinalement le pectoral et les bracelets du pharaon qu'il déposa sur les autels prévus à cet effet.

Revenant au bord du sarcophage, Larry jeta un coup d'œil au pharaon qui commençait déjà à s'endormir de nouveau de son sommeil mortel.

Un dessin attira son attention soudainement et lui glaça le sang.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le corps d'Ahkmenrah était à nouveau complètement desséché, laissant Larry choqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

* * *

La nuit suivante Teddy découvrit Larry caché dans la salle de la savane, caressant un zèbre sans grande passion.

\- Lawrence ! sortit le président avec enthousiasme.

Larry sursauta, dérangeant l'animal qui hennit, n'aimant pas le manque soudain de caresses.

Le gardien de nuit soupira, reprenant son activité interrompue.

\- Dis-moi Teddy, tu possédais une marque sur ton corps ?

Teddy haussa un sourcil.

\- De mon vivant, oui, pourquoi cette question Lawrence ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Larry haussa les épaules, fuyant le regard de son ami.

\- Lawrence ? redemanda Teddy.

Larry daigna enfin tourner son visage vers Teddy.

\- C'est Ahk, commença-t-il. Je crois que… je crois que c'est mon âme sœur.

Teddy leva les sourcils, surpris.

\- Lawrence, pourquoi penser ça ?

\- Je… j'ai vu mon nom sur son épaule Teddy.

Lawrence plissa les yeux.

\- Et est-ce que tu as son nom sur toi, Lawrence ?

Larry se leva, déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise pour laisser voir sa poitrine, et les idéogrammes dessinés à même sa peau.

Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Lawrence, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils signifient ?

\- J'ai longtemps voulu savoir, mais une fois à l'université, je me suis dégonflé, pourtant j'aurais pu le savoir, les égyptologues ne manquent pas là-bas.

Le président soupira, passant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Larry.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir une âme sœur, surtout si l'Univers vous a fait patienter pendant trois milles ans.

\- Teddy je… j'ai peur, il est si jeune, il n'a jamais connu la vie.

\- Alors fais lui découvrir !

Teddy força Larry à avancer.

\- Vas-y Lawrence, c'est ton destin après tout.

* * *

Ahkmenrah admirait avec curiosité les peintures des hommes de Cro-Magnon, ravis d'avoir un public pour leurs expériences.

Larry s'approcha doucement de son pharaon.

\- Ahk ? appela Larry.

Ahkmenrah se retourna, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Gardien de Brooklyn !

A chaque fois que le pharaon prononçait son titre factice, son visage s'illuminait et Larry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Dieu que ce gamin était un rayon de soleil absolument saisissant de beauté.

\- Ahk, j'ai une question, tu pourrais me dire ce que veulent dire ces hiéroglyphes ?

Ahkmenrah haussa un sourcil, acquiesçant à la demande de son ami.

Larry déboutonna sa chemise, laissant Ahk découvrir avec stupeur les quelques hiéroglyphes.

* * *

Ahkmenrah était sous le choc. Là, sous ses yeux, il pouvait lire les hiéroglyphes désignant son nom sur la peau de son gardien.

Le prince leva les yeux, observant son ami avec joie.

\- Alors ? demanda le garde avec anxiété.

Ahkmenrah ne dit rien, passant sa main sur les signes ancrés dans la peau de Larry. C'était absolument magnifique. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il possédait un nom à l'écriture si spéciale sur son corps.

\- Larry Daley, gar… gardien de Brooklyn.

* * *

Le murmure était empli d'adoration, Larry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Etrangement, même si les hommes de Cro-Magnon ricanaient derrière eux, ce moment était l'un des plus intimes qu'il n'ait jamais eu, avec Ahk caressant sa marque avec vénération.

Soulevant son pectoral, Ahkmenrah laissa entr'apercevoir sa propre marque. Là, à la base de cou, Larry pu y lire son propre prénom.

\- Ahem, commença le gardien avec embarras. Je suppose qu'on est…

\- Oui, murmura Ahkmenrah.

Etonnamment, ce fut le pharaon qui écourta la distance qui les séparait, posant ses lèvres douces sur celles de Larry.

* * *

Le pauvre homme ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier dansait la gigue, il ressentait une telle joie à l'idée d'enserrer le pharaon dans ses bras. Les lèvres de l'Egyptien lui faisaient ressentir le soleil de son pays, l'aridité du désert et l'abondance du Nil, c'était enivrant.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es parfait, bégaya Larry, une fois que le pharaon consenti enfin à lâche ses lèvres.

\- J'ai attendu 3 500 ans pour te voir, Larry Daley, gardien de Brooklyn. Il est hors de question que je sois moins que parfait à tes yeux.

Ahkmenrah avait le regard pétillant de malice et Larry était sur le point d'exploser de joie. Il était si heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé sa moitié. C'était si étrange de se dire qu'un prince égyptien des temps anciens était son âme sœur, mais après tout, si un Romain et un Texan peuvent s'aimer à travers les âges, pourquoi pas lui aussi ?

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, c'est super enfantin XD


End file.
